Zweiter Ring- doppelte Probleme (??)
by TheSchokoTeam
Summary: **U-P-D-A-T-E-D****REINKUCKEN!!**Ich und Han werden nach Mittelerde transportiert, wo inzwischen ein zweiter Ring aufgetaucht ist. Das Übliche eben, kennt ihr ja aber wir na ja wir habens versucht lustich zu machen *g* Wo wir schon dabei sind. Review? +s
1. Meeting mit den Gefährten/ Training/ Die...

Zweiter Ring- doppelte Probleme (??)  
  
Tja, nun ein paar Worte vorneweg: Zac bin ich, also Leither, und Han ist meine beste Freundin, und wir schreiben diese Geschichte zusammen. Hier ist Gandalf tot und Legolas hat einen Bruder. Wasser Maxx, Orlando und andere „unknown characters" sind wohl von uns erfunden. Alles klar? Der Rest gehört uns nicht. Nur des Land Verbatim is auch von uns. Na ja oke, von Han. Nur lesen wenn ihr gut drauf seid und Spaß verstehen könnt. Und diese „Annny", die manchmal in Anmerkungen vorkommt, das bin auch ich ;D Öh, ja, wir schreiben das ja nur so zum Spaß, also. . . wir machen kei Money mit.  
  
Es fing alles damit an, dass Zac und Han, die beide öfter mal HdR- Fanfics schrieben, beschlossen, eine Geschichte zusammen zu machen. Sofort gingen sie zu Zac nach Hause (des war näher), und fingen auch gleich an. . .  
  
„Tja. . . pfff. . . irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte Zac und blickte zu Han, die gerade dabei war, Zacs Kugelschreiber, der oben drauf eine kleine Plastikhexe hatte die beim Schreiben hin und her wippte, aufzuarbeiten. „Was. . . was machst du da. . .", wollte Zac wissen und zog eine Grimasse. Han sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern, blinzelte und meinte: „Ro. . . Rodeo!!"- „. . . . . . . ."  
  
Mit der Zeit fing Zac an, gelangweilt auf der Fernbedienung herumszuspielen, als plötzlich alles um sie herum zu verschwinden begann und sie sich auf einmal umringt von tausenden, finster drein blickenden Gestalten wiederfanden, die mit gesapnnten Bögen auf sie zeigten.  
  
„Zac. . . was ist da los?", grummelte Han und rümpfte die Nase. Als Antwort murmelte Zac kleinlaut irgendetwas unverständliches. „Bitte?" Wieder nur Gemurmel. „WAS??", brüllte Han und Zac schrie zurück: „ICH GLAUB ICH HAB UNS HERGEZAPPT!!" Han blieb unberührt. „Dann zapp uns wieder zurück, ganz easy", wies sie Zac an und die blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Da gibt's ein Problem –Huston [so wie husten?? +gg+] wir haben ein Problem- denn. . . ich weiß nicht wie?"  
  
Nun standen sie da also, umzingelt und in einer ausweglosen. . . okay, Schluss mit dem Gefasel. „Zac? Ist dir klar, dass das Orks sind? Und ich hab meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei!!" Zac war tief betroffen. „Was?? Oh Schock!! Hey kuck ma ich hab mein Kuli dabei!", rief sie und zog einen mit Glitzer und so Zeug eben verzierten Kugelschreiber aus ihrer grauen Stoffjacke. „Öhm. . ." Han grinste. „JOOOOUH!! SEHT IHR DAAAS!! WIR SIND AUTOOOOHRINNEEEN!!", schrie sie die Orks an, während sie den Kuli mit der Plastikfigur herauszog und wie ein Schwert gezückt auf die Orks richtete, die sich ansahen und mit den Schultern zuckten. „Hm. Und jetzt?", fragte sie Zac gelassen und wedelte mit der Hand, aus der plötzlich ein Feuerstrahl geschossen kam und eine Reihe Orks verbruzelte. „Ups. . . Ich wusste gar ned dass ich des kann!!" Beeindruckt betrachtete sie ihre Hände und Zac grinste. „Die Magie der Autoren!! Hab ich ganz vergessn. . ." Dann fuchtelte sie dramatisch mit den Armen und schoss einen Wasserstrahl auf die Orks ab. Aber nicht mal das wirkte. „OH FACK!! LAUF ZU GANDAAAAALF!!!", brüllte Han panisch. „Öh. Gandalf ist tot, Han", erinnerte sie Zac. „Oh."  
  
Da holte Zac auf einmal ihren Lipgloss aus der Hosentasche und die Orks wichen erschrocken zurück, dann rannten sie schreiend auf und davon.  
  
„Ööööh. . . hm" Zac zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. Han und sie begannen mit ihrem „rituellen Abklatschen", bei dem sie einfach die Hände der Anderen verfehlten.  
  
Unschlüssig, was sie nun machen sollten, wanderten sie einfach in den Wald [wo kommt etz bloß der Wald her??] hinein.  
  
„Ach Mensch, ich hasse Spazierngehn. Könn wir nich einfach irgendwo in ein Internetcafe gehen?", maulte Zac und Han stimmte ihr gefrustet zu, nur wo sollten sie in dieser GOTTVERLASSENEN Gegend wohl ein Internetcafe finden? So zogen sie hungrig und verlassen durch den scheinbar endlosen, wildfremden Wald und dachten schon, sie würden das Ende nicht mehr erreichen:  
  
„Komische Gegend hier. Nich ma kaputte Automaten ham die hier, geschweige denn welche die funktionieren", schmatzte Zac kaugummikauend, als sie auf einmal gegen drei kleine Gestalten liefen. Ja, sie waren sogar noch kleiner als Zac, was Han natürlich sofort bemerkte, aber sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar. „Du, Han, sind des die Hobbits? Ich mein, wir sind ja wohl hier in Mittelerde, oder net." Han zog eine Grimasse und Zac musste lachen. „Nee, die sin viel zu dreckig. Aber sie haben die gleichen Frisuren wie sie. Und sie sind genauso klein. Und sie sehn genauso aus. Und sie sind es!! Das sind Merry, Pippin und wie-hieß-der-Typi-noch, Sam!"  
  
So machten sie Bekanntschaft mit Meridaoc, Peregrin und wie-hieß-der-Typi- noch, Samwise, die sie auch prompt nach Bruchtal führten.  
  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass Bruchtal gleich hier hinter der Baumreihe is. . .", murrte Han, als sie nach rechts abbogen und plötzlich vor. . . na ja, Bruchtal eben standen. „Hast du aber net. Is ja geil! He, Han, weißt du noch wie die Leni mal gesagt hat, dass. . . . . . ." Und damit fing das Gekicher und Geplapper auch schon an. . .  
  
  
  
ABSCHNITT!!!(ÄS GEHT WAITER)  
  
Als Han und Zac den Saal des Rates betraten, war dieser bereits gefüllt. Zac erkannte in einer Ecke mit Aragorn plaudernd. . . wen wohl??? Legolas!!! Sie wollte zu ihm hinlaufen, aber Han packte sie am Kragen. "Den nehmen wir uns später vor." Die kleinen Hobbits brachten sie zu zwei leeren Plätzen, sie setzten sich und begannen mit einer kleinen Lagebesprechung. "Also du hast uns hergezappt,wir sind grad ein paar Orks entkommen, die Hobbits mögen uns, wir sind hier in dem Saal, wo die Gefährten für die erste Ringzurückbringung ausgewählt wurden und wir sehen hier die noch lebenden Gefährten. Jetzt werden wir dann gleich selber zu Gefährten. Sooohhh gut. Toller Tag. Eine Idee wie wir zurückkommen hast du nicht oder??? Nein??? Gut. . .dann bleiben wir eben hier. Verpassen wir wenigstens die nächste Lateinschulaufgabe." Han hielt mal wieder einen ihrer Vorträge (besser gesagt den ersten). "Du siehst das ganze zu eng.Wir finden eine Lösung. . ." Doch Zac wurde unterbrochen, und von wem???Von Elrond!!! "Wir sind heute hier, da wir wieder mal ein sogenanntes `Ringproblem´ haben. . . Ein zweiter Ring ist erschaffen worden. Von Wasser Maxx!!" Ein allgemeines Schaudern ging durch den Raum. Wasser Maxx. Ein Hobbit. Ein hohes Tier bei den Hobbits. Er war gefürchtet. . .sehhhhr gefürchtet. Wenn jemand sich in seiner Gegenwart aufhielt, musste er sich ducken, weil Wasser Maxx eine sehr. . nun wie soll ich sagen. . . er war eben klein. Er konnte es nicht vertragen, wenn in seiner Gegenwart jemand größer war als er, also mussten sich immer alle ducken. Wasser Maxx verfügte über eine sehr große Macht und deswegen hatten nur sehr wenige und dann meist ungebildete Wesen es vergessen, sich zu bücken. Nun ja also Elrond fuhr fort (mit einem Auto. . .hehe): "Nun suchen wir wieder Gefährten die den Ring ins Land der tausend Tode, ins Land des Schreckens, ins Land der gewissen Finsternis bringen. Die Gefährten sollen ihn nach Verbatim bringen. . ." Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. . ."Wer den Mut aufbringt der solle sich erheben. . ." Gerade als Elrond fertig gesprochen hatte, erhoben sich Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli und Legolas. Han und Zac waren inzwischen wieder aus ihren Träumen aufgeschreckt und sprangenebenfalls auf. "WIA WOLLN MIT!!!!" schrie Han unkontrolliert, so dass sie alle Blicke auf sich zog. "Sörry. . .ich wollte nicht so laut sein. . .tschuldigung. . ."Elrond sah die zwei an. "Ahhaa die zwei Neuen wollen mit??? Ja könnt ihr denn mit Schwert oder Bogen umgehen???"-"Ich kann Tennis spielen", bot Han an. Elrond war trotzdem nicht von dem Gedanken abgewendet, die beiden mitgehen zu lassen (er will die stehlen???): "Gut, Aragorn!!! Tritt vor!!! Legolas du auch. Der Rest der Gefährten ebenfalls."Sie traten wie auf Wunsch vor. "Ihr werdet den Beiden das Kämpfen lernen. . .und. . .bitte lernt den Hobbits auch was mit. Die schießen mir sonst noch die Vasen vom Schrank. . ."  
  
Er wurde wieder unterbrochen. Auf dem Gang hörte man laute Hopser. . .Die Tür sprang auf und herein kam ein Junge. Ein Elb. Etwa in dem Alter von Han und Zac (wäre er kein Elb). Er sah Legolas erstaunlich ähnlich. Er hätte sein Bruder sein können. Er hätte. . .Jedenfalls hatte dieser Junge dasselbe Gesicht wie Legolas, aber eben jünger. . .Er hatte braune, ebenfalls lange Haare und war nicht viel größer als Han, was für einen Elben ja sehr erstaunlich war. Er stürzte jedenfalls rein und ließ im Gang per CD-Player hard rock Musik ertönen. Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Der Junge lief zu Elrond und brüllte: „PAPA PAAAAPPPPAAAA ICH WILL AUCH MIT!!!! AAHHH!!"-"Orlando. Elrond ist nicht unser Vater. Check es!!!" Legolas war also doch sein Bruder. „Aber ich will trotzdem mit. KLAR???" Orlando schaute Legolas wütend an. "Elrond??? Was meinst du. Ist dieser Idiot gut genug???"-"Ja, ich denke schon. Außerdem könnte er beim Training helfen." Aragorn wuschelte Orlando im Haar rum. Dieser lachte und fragte:"Wer is das denn???? Was ham die denn für Klamotten an???" Han merkte, dass dieser Spruch an sie gerichtet war. "Ach ja.... du findest unsere Klamotten uncool??? HE??? Wage es nicht. . ." Zac kam hinzu: "Hört doch auf. . ." Legolas sah sie an und sprach: "Hey die gefällt mir. . .sooo vernünftig. . ." Han war entgeistert: "Schnauze Legolas du schwuler Idiot. . ." Orlando sah Legolas an: "Hey und die gefällt MIR. . .er schaut sooo schwul aus. . .gell???" Und so entwickelte sich schnell ein echtes Gesprächsthema zwischen den Gefährten. Eigentlich ja mehrere: Legolas, Zac, Sam, Frodo und Gimli redeten darüber, wie unreif und schrecklich undiszipliniert die anderen doch waren, und Orlando, Han, Pippin und Merry laberten darüber, wie schwul Legolas doch aussah. . .nur Aragorn hielt sich zurück, da er ja der einzige war der wusste. . .(siehe alle anderen geschichten von annny.)  
  
Am Tag drauf fing das Training an. Legolas unterrichtete das Bogenschießen, da er der beste Bogenschütze war und Aragorn lernte ihnen das Schwertkämpfen. Zac wollte natürlich zum Bogenschießen.Legolas entschied sich, Han und Zac zu trennen, da sie sonst NUR lachen würden. Also fing er an mit Zac. Der Rest stand da und sah zu, .Zac nutzte die Gelegenheit und hielt den Bogen völlig falsch. "Mensch Zac das machst du jetzt aber total falsch. . .komm her, ich zeigs dir. . ." Legolas fasste Zac um den Körper und hielt ihre Hände an den Bogen. Zac genoss seine Berührung. . .(wie wir ja alle wissen STEHT sie auf ihn)  
  
Orlando stand neben Han, Pippin und Merry (die ham sich zu so ner art clique entwickelt über Nacht in ner Kneipe) und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Er checkts nicht. . .er checkts einfach nicht. . ." Legolas merkte tatsächlich nichts von Zacs Liebe. . .Han stand auch kopfschüttelnd daneben. Aber das, weil sie selbst schon mal beim Bogenschießen gewesen war. . .und da war etwas, das sie furchtbar aufregte  
  
"Das halt ich nicht mehr aus. STOP!!! LEGOLAS HÖR MAL KURZ AUF!!!", schrie sie und lief zu den Beiden. Merry sah die anderen fragend an, aber die zuckten nur mit den . Schultern und so liefen sie ihr eben nach. "Also Legolas, mir ist rätselhaft warum du den Bogen so hältst. Das ist FALSCH!!!"-"Nein, Han das hier ist ein Kampfbogen, den hält man so."-"Bogen ist Bogen. Also man hält ihn anders."-"So, das willst du mir sagen??? Wo DU nicht mal weiß wie man Bogen schreibt."-"Das weiß ich sehr wohl. . ."-"Zac du kannst gehen.Wir waren ohnehin fertig. Ich will mir mal den `Profi´anschauen. . .wie machst du das denn meine kleine Lady???" Han nahm den Bogen und hielt ihn, ihrer Meinung nach, richtig. Sie legte einen Pfeil ein (oder auf oder hin oder wie auch immer [man sagt an, er legte den Pfeil an, verstehst du Han?]) und schoß. . .und traf. . ."JAH!!" Legolas machte sie auf einen Kratzer auf ihrem Arm aufmerksam. "Ähm. . .ich glaub Bogenschießen is nix für dich. . .du wärst wohl bei Orlando und Aragorn besser aufgehoben. Nicht das du nicht schießen könntest, nein du triffst gut. . .aber. . .du machst das zu hart. . .ich meine irgendwie du hast zu viel Schwung. . ." Zac erwartete einen Schrei und dann eine Ohrfeige für Legolas von Han, aber nichts von dem traf ein. "Okay. Gut. Aragorn und Orlando sind mir sowieso lieber. Tschau. . ." Han ging zurück. Orlando, Aragorn, Pippin und Merry gingen ihr nach. "Gut so!!! Ich bin stolz auf dich!!! Denen zeigen wirs. Wetten das wir mehr Orks mit dem Schwert als die mit ihrem lächerlichen Bogen killen??? Jo die sind so gut wie erledigt. . .hehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Die Anderen stimmten in sein Gelächter ein.  
  
P.O.V. von den Schwertkämpfern [Han, beim P.O.V. erzählt das einer aus der Ich-Person -.-]  
  
Und so kam es, dass sie sich an die Bestandaufnahme machten: "Han was hast du für ne Waffe???"-"Nur nen Labello."-"Was isn das???"-"Vergiss es. Ich hab jedenfalls kein Schwert."-"Mist. . .Merry renn doch kurz zum Museum und hol irgendein Schwert, das ihr gefallen könnte. . ." Merry wiedersprach komischerweise nicht, sondern machte sich auf den Weg. Frodos Schwert liegt hier. . .das könnten wir nehmen. . ."-"Ach komm. Schlechtes Gewissen hip oder hop. Wir nehmen es uns einfach." Im punkte schlechtes Gewissen hatten Orlando und Han wohl die selbe Einstellung. Nun kam auch Pippin herein (er hatte sich verspätet): "Wo isn Merry???"-"Der is ein Schwert klauen. . ." Han hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. "Cool. Und was machen wir jetzt???" Pippin sah Orlando fragend an. "Ja ich würd mal sagen, dass wir jetzt ein bisschen. . .üben sollten. Ja genau. Han nimm solange Frodos Schwert. Han zog das Schwert aus der Scheide (nicht falsch verstehen!!!) und betrachtete es langsam. "Pippin begann zu erklären: "Es leuchtet blau, wenn Orks in der Nähe sind. Das hat Frodo von Bilbo. Cool he???"-"Jo lass uns anfangen." Orlando führte sie auf eine freie Wiese. "Das is allles gaaaanz einfach. Ich greif dich jetzt mal an. Du wirst es schon wissen, wie du dich zu verteidigen hast. Viel Glück!!!" Er griff dann auch tatsächlich Han an. Sie wehrte seinen ersten Schlag erfolgreich ab- erfolgreich heißt, dass Orlando nun auf dem Boden lag. "UUUPPPPPPS sörry. Das is wohl nicht so schlimm wie Tennis spielen. Ich wollte sanfter zuschlagen."-"Nee nee ich hab nur leicht angefangen, weil ich dachte. . .Orks jedenfalls schlagen fester zu, also mach ich das jetzt auch. . ." Er griff nochmal an und Han hatte diesmal schon Probleme abzuwehren. Er schlitzte ihr ihren Ärmel auf- "HEY DU ARSCH!!! WAS SOLLN DAS??? RACHE.......", schrie sie den etwas verdutzten Orlando an und ging auf ihn los. Das is ja fast wie Tennis. . .stell mir einfach vor, dass sein Schwert der Ball ist. Hmm ja. Gut. . ., dachte sie, und so, mit diesem Motto griff SIE an. Erst standen sie sich gegenüber und hielten ihre Schwerter vor ihre Gesichter. Dann holte Han aus und schlug gegen sein Schwert. Es klirrte einmal, zweimal, dreimal. . .Orlando fand, dass sie das eigentlich gut machte, und befahl Pippin, sie ebenfalls anzugreifen. Er schlich sich also von hinten an und stupste sie sanft mit der Schwertspitze in den Rücken. Han erschrak und vergaß Orlando, mit dem sie gerade gekämpft hatte, drehte sich um und fing an, Pippin anzugreifen. "STOPPPP HÖR AUF HAN!!!", rief Orlando ihr zu und Han hörte ausnahmsweise auf jemanden und stoppte: "Was is denn???"-"Du hast mich vergessen. Alleine bist du ja gut, aber du darfst deinen Zweitgegner nicht vergessen. . .und du. . ." er wurde unterbrochen von Aragorn: "Ja der Typ hat recht. Vergiss ihn nicht. Aber ansonsten gut, gut. Sehr haben wir da nicht. . .Lass uns was trinken und über euer Vorhaben sprechen."-"Welches Vorhaben???"-"Das mit dem Museum. . .und leg das Schwert von Frodo zurück. . ."  
  
P.O.V. der Bogenschießer  
  
"Okay. Frodo, du und Zac ihr schleicht euch jetzt so an die Puppe die da steht. Wär doch gelacht. . .na ja jedenfalls gibt Frodo dann Zac von hinten Deckung und Zac schießt auf die Puppe, und denk dran: Den Bogen richtig halten. . .ich bin im Kampf gegen Orks auch nicht da. . .START!!!!" Zac und Frodo, die sich als perfektes Team erwiesen, schlichen eben so leise wie möglich an die Puppe ran. Die Bögen gezückt gingen sie noch ein wenig näher ran. Da drehte sich Frodo um und schoss einige Puppen um, die da so rumstanden, während Zac sich der Puppenäherte. Frodo killte noch ein paar andere Puppen und .Zac schlich noch näher ran. Sie hatte das mit dem Halten des Bogens raus, aber sie schoss immer daneben. . .sie wollte es versuchen. Also spannte sie den Bogen und ließ los. . . .der pfeil flog. . .er flog. . .und verfehlte knapp die Puppe: "SCHEIBENKLEISTER!!!" Aber der Pfeil war noch nicht fertig mit fliegen. Also flog er weiter und weiter, bis er von Elrond gefangen wurde- etwa drei Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Legolas johlte: "JAH du hast fast dein erstes Ziel getroffen!!! HEY ELROND SCHAU SIE MACHT FORTSCHRI......." Er stutzte, als er sah wohin der Pfeil tatsächlich geflogen war. "Du hast ihn nicht getroffen gell???"-"Sie hätte mich beinahe getroffen Legolas. . .WAS MACHT IHR HIER EIGENTLICH??? TRINKT IHR KAFFEE ODER WAT???"-"Wir üben wirklich. . .aber sie trifft eben nicht so doll. . .hast du nicht noch so Zielscheiben im Keller???"-"Doch, ich lass sie euch holen. . .GIMLI!!! HOL DIE ZIELSCHEIBEN AUS MEINEM KELLER!!! SCHNELL!!!" Etwa fünf Mintuten später kam Gimli zurück. Er hatte die Zielscheiben dabei und Legolas stellte (Elrond war inzwischen gegangen) sie in kleinen Abständen und immer ein bisschen weiter hinten auf. "So du läufst jetzt in die Richtung und schießt auf die Scheiben. Und du triffst okay???" Nach dem Gesäusel von Legolas konnte Zac gar nicht anders als treffen. Und das tat sie auch, und zwar exakt 33mal jede Zielscheibe, immer ins Schwarze. "WOOOW!! DU bist cool. . .JAHHHH!!" Legolas lief zu ihr und umarmte sie, dann küsste er sie einmal auf die Stirn, was für Zac türlicherweise toootttaaaalllll toll war.  
  
"So jetzt kriegt jeder von euch eine Scheibe und da schießt ihr drauf. Ich bitte euch, dass ihr trefft." Also stellten sie sich alle nebeneinander auf und starrten angestrengt auf die Zielscheiben (die stehen inzwischen nebeneinander in der gleichen Entfernung). "AUF MEIN KOMANDO SCHIEßT IHR KLAR?? JA??? GUT!!! UND LLLOOOOSSS!!!!" Drei Pfeile flogen auf drei Scheiben und trafen prompt ins Schwarze. "SUPER!!! ICH BIN BEGEISTERT!!! Wir gehen jetzt was trinken. Im Wirtshaus müssten wir die Anderen auch treffen; die machen JETZT nix mehr. . .Wir haben viel geschafft heute. Morgen geht's dann an die passende Kleidung für euch zwei Mädls. . .GEHEN WIR!!!"  
  
Nachdem sich alle von dem Gehörschock erholt hatten (legolas hatte doch so gebrüllt), waren sie auch wieder gesprächiger und liefen plappernd nebeneinander zum Gasthaus. Dort trafen sie wie vermutet die Schwertkämpfer. . .  
  
Der P.O.V. von allen [das geht aber nicht, Han. . . +aufreg+]  
  
Zusammen saßen sie an einem Tisch und Zac und Han fingen wieder an zu labern: über alles und Gott und die Welt. Legolas und Aragorn tauschten aus, was heute so war und der Rest hörte Zac und Han zu oder plante mit Aragorn und Legolas. Han erzählte Zac, dass ihr oft gesagt wurde sie könne gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, und Zac erzählte die ganze Zeit von Legolas. Ab und zu warf Pippin ein „LEGOLAS IST SCHWUL" ein, aber das störte keinen, da es keiner hörte. Bei Aragorn ging es hauptsächlich um den Fortschritt der zwei und Legolas berichtete ihm mit Stolz, dass Zac schon fast perfekt schießen konnte. Aragorn war etwas beschlagen, da er beim Training gar nicht da gewesen war und verabschiedete sich: Er müsse mal für kleine Aragorns, doch davor beauftragte er noch Orlando, Legolas zu erzählen, wie es war. Dieser übertrieb maßlos, was Aragorn eigentlich hätte wissen müssen. Er erzählte von Drachen, die Han niedergemetzelt hatte, und dem Ring der wieder aufgetaucht war. . .den hatte Han auch kapput gemacht. "Und dann. . . dann kam ein Riesenhase, der uns alle beinahe niedergehoppelt hat, aber Han hat ihn aufgeschlitzt. "Legolas sah Orlando ungläubig an und glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er verstand allerdings was passiert war: Orlando und seine Crew hatte sich prächtig amüsiert. Was kein Wunder war. Diese Han machte immer nur Witze. Jeder lachte drüber, auch er hatte sich noch nie ein Schmunzeln verkneifen können. Da war ihm Zac lieber. Sie gehorchte ihm und wiedersetzte sich ihm nie. . .woran lag das nur. . . Aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich darüber ein anderes Mal Gedanken machen wollte. . .jetzt wurde gefeiert. . .gefeiert. . .gefeiert. . .gefeiert. . .gefeiert, bis dann Legolas, Zac und Gimli längst im Bett lagen, Han und Aragorn ihre Liebe zum Planen gefunden hatten und jeden Schritt, den sie auf ihrer Reise ins gefürchtete Land Verbetim zu machen hatten durchdachten. Aragorn hatte noch nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem er das machen konnte. Han auch nicht. Die Hobbits torkelten dann auch ins Bett und freuten sich auf einen neuen, lustigen Tag. Orlando war unter dem Tisch eingeschlafen. . .  
  
NECHSTA TAAAAGGG (ES GEHT WAITER)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen konnte man Han, Aragorn und Orlando schlafend im Gasthaus finden: Vor Han lag eine Landkarte. Und Aragorn hatte seinen Kopf drauf abgelegt. Han lag auf der Eckbank. Orlando lag, wie schon erwähnt,unter dem Tisch.  
  
Zac rüttelte an Han und Orlando, bis sie wach waren. Der Rest machte sich an Aragorn zu schaffen. Das war gar nicht mal so leicht. Wenn der mal schlief. . .Als dann alle wach waren wanderten sie wieder zu ihren Trainingsplätzen.  
  
  
  
P.O.V. der Bogenschießer  
  
"Sollen wir eigentlich noch lange so rumlaufen???" fragte Zac und deutetete auf ihre Kleidung, über die gestern Abend noch ein Krug Bier geschüttet worden war. "Nee.Ich zeig dir jetzt eine Auswahl und da suchst du dir was aus. Dann schneidert es dir Pippin mit Hilfe Merrys. .Hehe, perfekte Organisation. . ." Legolas warf Zac einen dicken Katalog zu, den Zac nur schwer auffangen konnte. Sie blätterte drin rum. "Vielleicht solltest du bei den weiblichen Bewerbern schauen. Oder bist zu männlich?? Soll ich mal nachschauen???" fragte Legolas grinsend und schob Zacs Pulli hoch. . ."IHHHAIIIIHIIIIIII NEIN LASS DAS PFOTEN WEG DU SAU!!!!!", schrie sie ihn an. "Entschuldige. Es kam so über mich. Tut mir leid. . ."-"Passt schon. . ." flüsterte Zac leise. MEIN Traumtyp macht Annäherungen und ich????, dachte sie. "Lass uns mit dem Training anfangen. . ." Legolas ging auf die Wiese. "Such dir in Ruhe was zum Anziehen raus. . .und komm später nach, gut???"-"Ja, gut. Und noch mal entschuldigung wegen grade. . .eben. . . "- "Schon okay. . .bis dann. . ."  
  
P.O.V. der Schwertkämpfer  
  
"JAAAHHHAAAA du bist des Todes. . .UND DU AUCH PIPPIN!!!!" schrie Aragorn und rannte den Hobbits, Orlando und Han nach. "NAIN WIR WERDEN ALLE VON STRAICHER GETÖÖHTET WERDÄN!!!", rief Han und lief weg. Als Aragorn die vier dann eingeholt und zu Boden geworfen hatte, lagen sie einfach so im Gras, da sie eh nicht allzu viel zu tun hatten. "Ach ja. Kann ich mir vielleicht was anderes anziehen???", fragte nun auch Han, deren Klamotten auch nicht ganz veschont geblieben waren. Gestern Abend hatte Orlando irgendeine alte, wildfremde pizza gegessen und sie dann Han auf ihren Pulli gespuckt. "Jahhh also du suchst dir hier was raus, sagst es mir und ich nähe es dir. . .komm mit. . ." Pippin zog Han in ein Zelt, das voller Kataloge war. „Hier bitte." Han schaute sich einen Katalog durch und fand sofort ein Stück, an das sie sich erinnerte. . ."Das ist ja das von Legolas. . ."-"Ja, er hat es mich mal schneidern lassen."-"Du Pippin, ich hab da ne Idee. . ." Pippin war begeistert. "MERRY ORLANDO KOMMT MA!!!" schrie er. Merry ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und rannte ins Zelt. Han rief noch schnell Streicher zu, dass er jetzt n Bier trinken könne, und schon erzählten sie Merry von DEM Plan. Auch Merry und Orlando waren begeistert.  
  
"Also bis morgen müsste ich das hinkriegen. . ." murmelte Pippin. "Ich mach mich glaich an die Arbeit. Ihr müsst halt ohne mich auskommen. . ."-"Anders krass!!Du nimmst Merry mit, dann seid ihr schon heute Abnd fertig und wir können dann gleich eine geile Vorstellung abliefern."-"Ja gut, komm Merry." Pippin und Merry liefen also weg und Orlando und Han gingen aus dem Zelt. "Hast du jetzt eigentlich Pippin gesagt was du zum Anziehen willst??"-"Ja hab ich. Das wird am Abend lustig."-"Oh jah das wird megagigagail!!"  
  
P.O.V. der Bogenschießer  
  
Zac hatte entschieden. Sie hatte ihr Outfit an den komischerweise sehr beschäftigt an grünem Stoff rumarbeitenden Pippin weitergereicht und der hatte versprochen, dass es bist heute Nachmittag fertig würde. Nun hatte sie es also. Na ja. Morgen wollten sie ja schon gehen. Ins Land des Schreckens. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie vielleicht Arwen treffen würden. Han würde sich garantiert nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Na ja, egal. Der Unterricht war abgeschlossen, ein letzter Abend in Bruchtal lag vor ihr. Nun stand sie also in dem Zimmer, das sie mit Han teilte. Ihr Outfit, die weibliche Kopie von Legolas, war fertig und an ihr und es sah gut aus. Sie rief Han (die war im Bad): "HAAAHAAAN???!"-"Wasnlos???" Pippin steht unten und ähhm er will dich ähhm"-"Was er WILL mich???"-"Nein, ich meinte er will mit dir über ES,hat er gesagt, reden. Du sollst zu ihm rüberkommen."-"Gut wir sehen uns beim Essen. Lass uns hoffen, dass Orlando keine Pizza mehr anrührt. . .hehe"-„Ja tschau. Pippin hat meine Klamotten. Wir kommen vielleicht später." Zac wollte noch eine Bemerkung ablassen, aber da war Han auch schon weg. Sie machte sich also auch auf den Weg zum Gasthaus. . viel zu tun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ÄS GEHT WEIDAAH!!!  
  
  
  
Als Zac in das Gasthaus kam, war es (Schaiße Han hat mich geschubst) schon total überfüllt. Sie schlenderte zu den Anderen an einen Tisch und setzte sich dazu. Legolas und Aragorn stritten sich mal wieder über dies und das und Gimli und Sam saßen gelangweilt in einer Ecke und hörten zu. Zu den beiden gesellte sich Zac und überschüttete aus Versehen Sam mit Wasser, als sie mit der Hand wedelte. Triefend stampfte der aus dem Lokal und kam auch erstmal nicht wieder, Aragorn „spendierte" Legolas inzwischen einen Prosecco (die zwei hatten anscheinend was zu Feiern weiß der Geier was). Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und vier vermummte Gestalten traten herein. Sie suchten einen leeren Tisch und stellten sich darauf. Der ganze Raum war inzwischen still(der Inhalt, nicht der Raum). Die unbekannten Personen stellten einen CD-Player auf den Tisch, eine Hand mit langen Fingernägeln drückte auf PLAY und Natural(eine sehhhr bekannte Band in Bruchtal) dudelte aus dem Lautsprecher. Die Gestalten rissen sich die Umhänge vom Leib und begannen zu tanzen. Man konnte wohl merken, dass sie nicht tanzen konnten. Zac flog beinahe vom Stuhl, als sie sah wer da tanzte: Es waren Han, Pippin, Merry und Orlando, allesamt in den gleichen Klamotten wie Legolas und mit blond gefärbten (na ja, sie hatten sie eben gelb angesprüht) Haaren. Zu allem Übel fingen sie auch noch an in einem extrem übertriebenen Winnetouch- Dialekt zu brüllen: „ICH BIN JA SOOO SCHWUUUL!!!" Jeder merkte, dass sie Legolas imitierten und grölten gleich mit. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHST DU DA HAN?!?!?!?!? DU BIST SO WAS VON TOT ICH SAGS DIR!!!", schrie Zac durch den Raum. Zur Antwort kam von Han nur ein hämisches Grinsen und sie kreischte am lautesten von allen ihr: „ICH BIN JA SOOO SCHWUUUUUL!!!"  
  
Zac sah zu Legolas, der zurücksah (so ein Schaiß oda: zurücksah des klingt ja oberbehämmert), mit einem amüsierten Flackern in den Augen. Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Cola zu, das die Bedienung gerade auf den Tisch geknallt hatte.  
  
DIIIIIEEEE AAAABREEEIIIISÄÄÄÄÄHHH- es geht endlich weiter.  
  
„FAAACKKK!!" Mit einem Mordstempo schoss Han an der verdutzt dreinschauenden Zac vorbei. „Huh? Was is denn nu los?", murmelte die verschlafen und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Han war schon längst aufgestanden und lief ziellos mit halb gekämmten Haaren und einer Zahnbürste im Mund in den Zimmern herum, anscheinend suchte sie etwas. „Hassu main Schwert gsehn Zac??", fragte sie mit einer so lauten Stimme, so dass Zac aus dem Bett fiel und hart auf den Boden krachte: BOFF. Das war es also: ihr Schwert. War ja nicht zu überhören gewesen. „Nee tumialeitt aba ichbbin grad erss aufwacht. Geu Bibbin", nuschelte Zac zurück und stolperte ins Bad. Aber Han war schon weg auf dem Weg zu Pippin, und als der das Schwert nicht hatte, klopfte sie an jedem Zimmer und polterte alle Gefährten aus den Betten.  
  
Schließlich rannte Pippin ihr nach und bot ihr ein Ersatzschwert an, damit sie nicht ganz Bruchtal aus den Federn holte, und Gimli kam wohl auf die selbe Idee, da er kurz danach mit einer Art Palette verschiedener Schwerter antanzte, die man irgendwie auf dem Rücken zusammengerollt mit sich rumschleppen konnte. So war das Problem gelöst und als es dann Frühstück gab, waren alle fertig mit Packen und Han hatte endlich ihre Zahnbürste aus dem Mund entfernt.  
  
„Immpfmmmpfampfg", versuchte Han mit vollem Mund zu sagen, und Merry und Pippin kringelten sich vor Lachen. „I-c-h m-a-g d-a-s", wiederholte sie dann langsam, als sie wieder sprechen konnte und scherzte eine Weile mit den beiden Hobbits über den gestrigen Abend. Legolas war nun wieder entalkoholisiert und fand die ganze Sache ÜBERHAUPT NICHT witzig. Er fing an, Han als „unsymphatisch" einzustufen. Zac nahm von dem allen wenig Notiz, da sie über ihrem Haferbrei eingeschlafen war. Sie war absolut kein Morgenmensch.  
  
Legolas ordnete an, dass sich alle im Hof aufzustellen hatten. Han, Pippin, Orlando und Merry waren als erste da. Han spielte ihnen eine Stelle aus Der Schuh Des Manitu vor und wedelte gerade mit der Hand, als Legolas in Begleitung von Zac, Aragorn und Gimli herankam. In dem Moment sprühte sie unkontrolliert ein `paar´ Funken Feuer und traf Zac. Diese war nun völlig verkohlt und stinksauer, als sie merkte dass sie nun keine Kleidung mehr anhatte. Nur noch einige verburnte Fetzen. Sie lief kreischend weg und Legolas stand starr da während Pippin, Merry und Orlando nur noch lachten und Han versuchte, sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen. Fünf Minuten später kam sie zurück. Ihre Haare waren zwar noch etwas dunkler aber sie hatte ihr Zweitoutfit angezogen. Wütend knurrte sie Han etwas unverständliches zu und stellte sich möglichst weit weg von ihr. Legolas legte seinen Arm um sie und schnauzte Han an: "Schau was du jetzt angerichtet hast. Jetzt ist sie beleidigt. Na toll. Was, bitte sollen wir ohne Wasser machen. Naja ich würde mal sagen dass wir abziehen- JETZT!!"  
  
Legolas erwartete, dass ihm alle nachmarschieren würden, aber die amüsierten sich nur über seine Ansprache. Als er sie dann doch dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu folgen, gingen sie in kleinen Gruppen den steinigen Weg entlang in Richtung Norden. Auf dem Weg versuchte er, Zac wieder zu beruhigen, was natürlich (natürlich!!) funktionierte. Bald war sie wieder ganz die Alte und hatte Hans „Unfall" vergessen. Typisch.  
  
Nach ein paar Stunden endlosen Marschierens und zahlreichen abfälligen Bemerkungen über den „ewig langen Weg" von Zac und Han, kamen sie schließlich zu einem kleinen See und legten eine kurze Rast ein (WÄRBUNG!!). Als sie da so vor sich hin streitend wie immer saßen, tauchten plötzlich tausende (na okay, es waren vielleicht zehn) Orks aus dem Gebüsch auf und attakierten sie angriffslustig und mit lautem Gejohle. Han und Zac kreischten erschrocken und Han warf noch gleich ein überlautes: „LAUFT ZU GANDALF!!" ein, worauf Zac sie wie üblich korrigierte: „Han. . . Gandalf ist tot." Von Frodo kam ein leises Schluchzen und als er schließlich in Tränen ausbrach, holten die Orks gerührt ihre Taschentücher heraus und schneuzten sich, Han ging zu ihm herüber und tätschelte ihn, worauf es ihm sofort besser ging. „Jetzt sieh was du angerichtet hast Zac!!", grummelte sie und legte ihren Arm um Frodo.  
  
Als sie also die Orks abgewimmelt hatten, setzten sie ihre Reise fort und kamen irgendwann halt dann zu einer Schneewüste (Hmm. . . Wiederspruch oda. Schnee und Wüste des passt nicht!!).  
  
Als sie dort ankamen, erzählte Han gerade die peinliche Geschichte mit „Kuck mal wer da ist" und „Stephan wo bist du (Insiderwitz)": „. . . Ja und dann kam der halt grad so die Treppen runter und niemand anders is halt da in der Nähe und ich ruf voll laut: KUCK MAL WER DA IST!!! Zac war das natürlich voll peinlich, und. . . was ist das??" Ein Beben hatte sie von ihren Füßen gerissen, und Zac wunderte sich noch wie sie da nur: „Was ist das??" sagen konnte, als sie auch schon daneben lag. Legolas und Sam fielen auch noch prompt auf sie drauf und sie hatte Mühe noch Luft zu kriegen. „He. . . ihr. . . IHR LIEGT AUF MIR DRAUF LEUDDE!!", brüllte sie panisch und schmiss beide von ihr herunter. Nur Legolas ließ sie selber aufstehen, logisch.  
  
Wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte, robbte ein, ein IRGENDWAS da auf sie zu, das aussah wie ein Wurm voller Sand. Hans einzige Bemerkung dazu war: „Woah!", und Zac meinte beeindruckt: „Krasses Vieh!" Die übrigen Gefährten blieben unberührt, da sie solche Situationen ja schon kannten.  
  
„In eure Positionen!!", schrie Aragorn und zog mit einer übertriebenen Geste sein Schwert. Han checkte es natürlich mal wieder nicht und fragte: „Welche Positionen bitte?!"  
  
Als alle Klarheiten beseitigt waren, beschlossen sie endlich, dass es vielleicht besser war, wenn sie jetzt wegrannten. Nur Legolas und Orlando überhörten das, da sie gerade in einen kleinen Streit verwickelt waren: „Na, das Teil könnte Han doch aufschlitzen, wie den ‚Riesenhasen', oder???", spottete Legolas und Orlando stellte sich dumm. Kurz bevor das „Teil" sie zermatschte begriffen sie die Lage und stürmten den Anderen hinterher: „HAAAALT!! WAARTEEEET!!!"  
  
Völlig aus der Puste entkamen sie dem Monsterwurm, der anscheinend recht langsam war, und erreichten so ein Gebirge. Da sie wussten, dass der Caradhras, also dieser Berg da, sie nicht mochte, beschlossen sie, noch einmal durch Moria zu wandern.  
  
„Pööhhh, was soll schon an ner Höhle voller Skeletten so schlimm sein", verkündete Han schulterzuckend und betrachtete Zac, die ein wenig ängstlich dreinschaute. „Aber Han, du weißt doch, da ist dieses Balrog. . .", flüsterte die und rückte näher zu Legolas, der schützend den Arm um sie legte [Ja, Han, ich muss mich dauernd von ihm abknutschen lassen wie du es genannt hast +lach+]. Er war ihrer Meinung, nämlich dass sie ja vielleicht einen anderen Weg übersehen hatten, aber Pippin, Merry, Gimli und Aragorn waren auf Hans Seite. Also gingen sie durch das Tor nach Moria, das aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund wieder freigeräumt worden war.  
  
„Pöh. . . wo kommt denn etz des Licht her? In dem Buch war da kein Licht. . .", grummelte Han und sah sich um. „Buch? Welches Buch denn?" Und so musste Zac Legolas alles über die Bücher und den Film und alles erzählen. Han hörte gelangweilt weg und ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen. Irgendwann entdeckte sie dann ein Skelett, das an der Wand lehnte, und war sofort -im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- Feuer und Flamme. Sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die alten Knochen in Brand zu stecken, und Zac musste ihr durch all die Gänge hinterher laufen und sie wieder löschen. „EY DU HEINI WILLST DU HIER ALLES ABFACKELN ODA WAS?!", hörte man Zacs Gebrüll in ihnen widerhallen und die übrigen Gefährten fingen an, die beiden anzufeuern: Legolas, Gimli, Sam und Frodo waren natürlich auf Zacs Seite, Pippin, Merry und Orlando auf Hans und Aragorn hielt sich ganz aus der Sache raus. Keuchend kamen sie schließlich vor dem kleinen Raum an, in dem die Gefährten bei der ersten Reise das Grab von Gimlis Cousin oder Onkel oder Vater seiner Ex-Freundin oder. . . na ja, von diesem Balin eben, gefunden hatten.  
  
Gimli fing dann auch wieder an zu heulen, und die Anderen mussten ihn alle trösten. Alle außer Han und Pippin, die angeödet durch die Gegend schauten. Gähnend lehnte sich Han gegen den Brunnen, auf dem irgendwie wieder ein Skelett saß, und prompt stieß sie es in den Brunnenschacht, wo es mit lautem Gepolter und Gekrache verschwand. Die Anderen schienen nichts gehört zu haben, so sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, Gimli wieder aufzumuntern und von diesem FURCHTBAREN Geheule abzubringen. Keiner von ihnen wollte das noch länger ertragen. Han schielte nun hinüber zu Pippin, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Wie auf Kommando drehten sie sich in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde um, ergriffen ein Skelett, schmissen es in den Brunnen und lehnten sich beide unschuldig tuend und pfeifend gegen die Wand und taten so als wäre nichts. Der Rest hatte immer noch nichts bemerkt. Da fingen sie erst richtig an, und kein Skelett wurde verschont; alle mussten in den Brunnen. „MUÄHÄHÄHÄHÄÄÄÄ", lachte Han und schob ein paar Steine und so beiseite. Es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß, und sie packte ein weiteres Skelett, setzte es auf den Brunnenrand und kickte es hinunter. Doch als sie auf eine neue Gruppe Skelette zusteuerte und diese wegzog, kam dahinter so eine Art Tür hervor- es war tatsächlich eine Tür. „HE LEUTE GUCKT MA ICH HAB DA SO NE TÜR GEFUNDEN!!", brüllte sie hinter ihre Schulter und die Gefährten ließen Gimli dort heulend stehen. Aragorn und Legolas stemmten die -Tür- auf und frische Luft strömte ihnen entgegen: Sie waren draußen. „Aaaaah, endlich frische Luft!! Tut das gut!!", rief Frodo erfreut und lief voraus, die Anderen dicht auf den Fersen. Doch gerade als er die ersten Schritte machte und glücklich die Arme ausbreitete, begrub ihn eine Welle eisig kalten. . . Schnees!! Eine Lawine!!  
  
Han konnte sich als erste befreien, in dem sie einfach den Schnee schmolz (Zac versuchte es vergeblich mit Wasser), und atmete tief durch. „JAAHHAAAA!! ICH HABS GESCHAFFT!! ICH BIN GROOOßARTIIG!! JAHUUU!!", kreischte sie, hopste herum und vergaß die Anderen für einen Moment völlig. Erst als sie die Hand, die aus dem Schnee herausschaute und hilflos herumwedelte, bemerkte, erinnerte sie sich wieder an sie. Schnell schmolz sie den Schnee und zum Vorschein kamen Legolas, Aragorn, Zac und Pippin. Nach kurzer Suche entdeckten sie dann auch Frodo und den Rest, durchfroren und nach Luft schnappend. Sam nieste und hustete und Zac vermutete, dass er sich ne Grippe geholt hatte, also so eine richtige, mit Jesus drin und allem. Besorgt legte sie die Hand auf seine Stirn und merkte, dass er Fieber hatte [klar auf so kurze Zeit. . . egal]. Legolas fand es toll, wie Zac sich um ihn kümmerte [jah, des musste einfach sein +gg+], und schlug vor: „Das ähm. . . Gimli könnte ihn ja tragen, dann kann er sich ausruhen." Gesagt, getan. Und so setzten sie ihre Reise fort. . .  
  
Am zweiten Abend des Unternehmens machten sie Halt auf einer Lichtung, und zwischen Orlando und Legolas war mal wieder ein Streit ausgebrochen:  
  
„Ihr habt doch nur Schmarrn im Kopf!! Nie könnten deine Schüler auch nur einen Ork töten!! Und du schuldest mir noch Geld!!", schrie ein sehr erhitzter Legolas seinen jüngeren Bruder an. „DAS LIEGT HIER NICH ZUR DEBATTE DU OPA!! HAN WIRD HEUTE NACHT WACHE HALTEN UND DIR BEWEISEN, DASS MEINE SCHÜLER DAMIT FERTIG WERDEN!! DU WIRST SCHON SEHEN!! HAN KOMM MAL HER!!" Bei der Lautstärke, die Orlando drauf hatte, flogen erschreckt sämtliche Vögel aus dem Wald. Zuerst war Han sofort damit einverstanden und plapperte begeistert darüber, dass sie die ganze Nacht Wache halten könnte, doch mit der Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass das eine ziemlich langweilige Angelegenheit war. Sie konnte schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Legolas und Zac mit irgendwelche Nüssen bewerfen oder sie mit Erde beschmieren, oder. „Ach, ich würd jetzt ja schon lieber schlafen. . ."  
  
Neidisch beobachtete Han die Anderen, wie sie sich fertig machten, und bevor sie alle einschliefen, meinte Zac noch: „Du und Orlando, Legolas, wisst ihr, ihr seht euch verdammt ähnlich wenn ihr wütend seid. Und Han, DU hast selber gesagt du machst das locker die ganze Nacht durch. Also gute Nacht ihrs."  
  
Irgendwann dann, so mitten in der Nacht, Han war schon fast am Abnippeln vor Langeweile und allem, hörte sie plötzlich Pferdegetrappel. Sofort war sie hellwach und sprang auf, um das Ersatzschwert von Pippin zu ziehen, nur um zu merken, dass sie es in Moria liegengelassen hatte, als sie kurz ihr Gepäck abgestellt hatte. Nein, es reichte nicht, dass sie vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte, dass sie massenhaft Zeug in Bruchtal vergessen hatte, jetzt musste sie auch noch das Schwert von ihrem geliebten Pippin verschusseln!! Also packte sie ein Schwert von Gimli und wartete gespannt auf die Schwarzen Reiter, die nicht kamen, anstatt einfach bloß die Anderen zu wecken. Dann kam aus dem Unterholz hervorgebrochen eine junge Frau, offensichtlich eine Elbin, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die auf einem weißen Pferd ritt. „Wer bistn du? Und was willst du von uns??", raunzte Han sie an. Natürlich wusste sie NICHT, dass dies Arwen war, die hatte sie natürlich vergessen. „Das sollte ich dich fragen!! Ich bin Aragorns Freundin!!!", antwortete Arwen. Han riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „WAS?? MEIN ARAGORN HAT KEINE FREUNDIN DU, DU MÖCHTEGERN-ARAGORNSFREUNDIN DU!!", zeterte sie und Arwen grinste boshaft. „Ahaaa, HEEHHEHHE GIIIBS ZUUUU!!!", spottete sie und lachte hämisch. Han checkte es nicht, und so brach zwischen den beiden ein recht „mädchenhafter" Streit aus. Han brach Arwen irgendwann irgendwie den Arm und erwischte sie auch mal mit ihrem Schwert, und als Arwen SIE einmal leicht schubste, brüllte sie so laut, dass die Anderen davon aufwachten: „HE WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN DU KLEINES GELECKTES WÜRSTCHEN!! DAS WIRST DU BEZAHLEN!!" Aragorn war sofort auf den Beinen, der Rest brauchte etwas länger. „Wassnlooos. . .", gähnte Zac verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Doch als sie sah, was da abging, war sie auf der Stelle putzmunter und lief zu Han hinüber. „HAN DU DUMME NUSS WAS MACHST DU DENN?! DAS IST DOCH KEINE FEINDIN DU HEINI!!", kreischte sie und Legolas hatte Mühe, sie davon abzuhalten, Han hier und jetzt umzulegen. Han blickte sich verwirrt um, Aragorn redete auf Arwen ein, Legolas und Zac starrten sich einfach an, weil Legolas Zac am Arm festgehalten hatte, die Hobbits krochen wieder in ihre Schlafsäcke und Gimli klärte Han [nicht in DIESEM Sinne] über die Lage auf. Als der Morgen dämmerte, schliefen schließlich alle wieder tief und fest.  
  
ABSCHNITTTTTTTTT ÄÄÄÄHHHS GEHT WAIHITAAHHAAAHAHHAH  
  
Der nächste Tag nahte. . . (Angst: Hülfäh) und Gimli wollte nicht aufstehen, was sich als absolute Katastophe rausstelle. Gimli hatte alle drei Stunden früher als von Aragorn und Han geplant aufgeweckt, da er so laut schnarchte. Also durften die Hobbits auf ihm rumhoppen und Han durfte, zwar ned von Legolas aus, Gimli mit ihrem Schwert anpieken (DAS neue Motto des Schokoteams: +pik+ und +napol+). Als sie dann den schlafenden „Berg" aufgeweckt hatten, indem sie ihn mit gemeinsamen Kräften in den Fluss geworfen hatten (und ich Zac vom AOK-BALL) fingen Han, Orlando und Merry an, Legolas hinterher zu werfen- Streicher sprang im nach und wollte ihn retten.  
  
Als die beiden dann patschnass aus dem Fluss kamen, amüsierte sich Han sehr darüber, dass man durch die nassen Klamotten ALLES durchsah. Han war darüber nicht nur amüsiert sondern auch erfreut (Hähä-ich will Aragorn nackt sehen. . .). Legolas und Aragorn aber sahen sich an als wäre nichts gewesen. Für einen Moment kam Han auf die Idee dass sie sich schon einmal nackt gesehen hatten, aber den Gedanken schüttelte sie sofort ab. Kurz bevor sie losgehen wollten lief Han noch mit ihren von Zac ausgeliehenen Yeti-Hausschuhen durchs Gras und suchte ihr Schwert. „FAAAAHHHCK wo hab ich das Scheißteil hin??? So ein Fake. MISTTTT!!!!!!!!! ICH WILL MEIN PIPPIN- SCHWERT WIEDER!!!"-„Aber Han das hast du doch gestern in Moria liegenlassen und hast dich schon gestern so aufgeregt. Jetzt nimm doch das von Gimli."- „Schaiße."-„Was??"-„Futsch."-„Was futsch???"-„Weg. . ." Von Legolas kam ein: „Des war soo klar" und Zac hielt sie vorsichtshalber am Arm fest, bevor sie sich auf ihn stürzte [jaah, jetzt schreib ich weiter. Han muss weg. Futsch. Oh sie ist noch da. . . na ja sie muss trotzdem weg].  
  
„Oh Mann. . . SO EIN VADAMMTA SCHAIß!!" Den ganzen Weg schon jammerte sie nun über ihre „verlorenen" Schwerter, und der Rest konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Schließlich flippte Zac, die mit den Nerven am Ende war, vollends aus: „HAN CHECKT ES DES BLÖDE VIECH IS WECH ALSO MOTZ HIER NICH RUM ICH KANN ES NICH MEHR HÖRN!!!" Alle waren ganz geschockt, Zac mal so aufbrausend zu erleben [nain ich verfalle schon wieder ins dramatische langsam. . . aber sicher. . . pff. . .] und schlichen sich langsam aus der Schusslinie, da Han und Zac sich jetzt böööööööööööööööhöööööhhöööööööööööööööööse anstarrten und aussahen, als ob sie jeden Moment auf die Andere losgehen würden [ui cool der Winnetouch is grad da. . . ich hab den Soundtrack ^-^]. „IS DOCH NED MEINE SCHULD DASS DES SCHWERT EINFACH WEGGEFLUTSCHT IS!!", brüllte Han zurück und die beiden gingen beleidigt weiter, Zac ganz hinten und Han ganz vorne.  
  
Sam ging hinter zu Zac und fragte: „Was is denn mit dir los heut?" [Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden. +lol+] Zac blickte ihn wütend an. „Hast dus ned gemerkt? LEGGY IS SCHWUL UND ICH BLÖDI VERLIEB MICH IN IHN!!", schrie sie ihn an und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als jeder sie ansah. „Ups. . . eh, das, das war doch nur ein Scherz!!!!! Is mir grad so eingefallen", meinte sie dann und sie zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  
So gegen Nachmittag waren sie alle völlig fertig. Auf einmal hörten sie lautes Gepolter und so und vor ihnen tauchte eine wirklich winzige Gestalt auf. „HAAB ICH EEUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Die Gefährten erschraken. Aber nicht, weil die Stimme so furchtbar war. Nein, weil die Person durch. . . einen Lautsprecher sprach.  
  
„Wasser Maxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", erkannte Aragorn ganz richtig und Han fing wieder an mit ihrem: „LAUFT ZU GANDAAALF!!!" Jetzt reichte es Zac. „HALT DEN MUND GANDALF IS TOT DU SCHNELLCHECKER WIE OFT SOLL ICH DAS NOCH SAGEN?!" Boshaft kichernd rieb sich Wasser Maxx die Hände. „Gut gut, da kann ich ja gehen. Die bringen sich ja schon selber untereinander um. Also schön Tag noch." Und damit verschwand er wieder, und erst als er schon meilenweit von ihnen weg war, blieb er stehen und rief: „Gott bin ich BLÖD!!! Ich hätte sie umbringen können aber nein ich musste ja wieder so faul sein! Wann war ich das letzte Mal so blöd?!"  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich Zac und Han wieder vertragen, und die Reise ging weiter. Das war immer so, ein kurzer Streit und dann war alles gleich wieder in Ordnung. Doch Verbetim schien noch so weit weg, was KÖÖHÖNNTE da wohl noch so alles passieren? Wir werden sehen. . .  
  



	2. Hmmm... zwischendurch damit ihr nicht di...

Zweiter Ring- doppelte Probleme (??) 2  
  
Da Han einfach NICHT weitermacht, habe ich beschlossen, mal den Anfang des zwoten Teils zu veröffentlichen, den ich halt geschreibselt hab. Es ist zwar etwas wenig, aber *grrrrrrrr* wenn ich etz darauf warte dass Han endlich mal weitermacht, wird ich alt und grau und ihr auch. Also bitteschön, hier ist ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Als Entschädigung ein kleiner Vorausblick: In Lorien wird was laufen, hat aber nix mit Legolas oder so zu tun, zwischen wem wird aber nicht verraten. Und einer wird unsre Gruppe verlassen.... jah, und dann halten wir noch eine Art Ratsversammlung ab. An dieser Stelle eine kleine Aufforderung an Han: SCHREIB. ENDLICH. WEITER!!! Ich akzeptiere keine weiteren Ausreden mehr klaro!! ;)  
  
  
  
„Ein echter Rückschlag. . . wie fühlst du dich?" – „Als wär jemand auf mich draufgelatscht." Zac seufzte und richtete sich auf. „Ich fürchte wir müssen eine Weile hier bleiben. Sam hats echt schlimm erwischt Leute. . . und dabei war er doch schon wieder fast ganz fit. . .hmm. . .", erklärte sie und kramte ihren Discman aus der Tasche. Han sprang auf. „He, woher hast du den denn??", rief sie und Pippin beugte sich zu Orlando und flüsterte: „WAS ist das überhaupt?" Doch der wusste darauf auch keine Antwort. Zac zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Weiß nich. Ist mir gestern erst aufgefallen. Ich hab sogar ein paar CDs mit. Du sag mal, ich hab dir doch heute morgen meinen Kugelschreiber geliehen. . ." Han schaute sie erschrockenst an und murmelte mit aufeinandergepressten Zähnen: „Ohhh........ ich eh......... deeeeen....... pff, tjaaah...... gute Fraage....." Zac wusste schon Bescheid. „Du hast ihn verloren, nicht? Stimmts oder hab ich recht?", stöhnte sie und Han grinste verlegen. „Nicht verloren. . . ich hab ihn. . . verlegt! Ja, verlegt." Zac verdrehte die Augen. „Han, pass doch mal besser auf dein Zeug, beziehungsweise meins, auf!" Orlando lachte und erntete dafür von Han einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in den Magen.  
  
Gegen Abend waren alle recht mit den Nerven am Ende. Zac war es leid zu versuchen, Frodo zu erklären, was genau jetzt ein Discman war, Orlando nervte seinen großen Bruder in Grund und Boden indem er abwechselnd peinliche Geschichten über ihn als kleines Kind erzählte und ihm Fragen stellte, bei denen dieser nur rot anlaufen konnte, Aragorn schnitzte an einem Stück Holz herum und war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, möglichst cool und lässig auszusehen, und der Rest hörte Orlando zu, mit Ausnahme von Sam natürlich. „Tja und dann, dann musste er natürlich duschen gehen, weil er ja voll dreckig und alles war, also sind wir zusammen zu diesem Wasserfall gegangen, da unseren ja diese Steine voll gestaut hatten ne, und als wir da dann gerade so.....", berichtete Orlando gerade mit übertriebener Hingabe, als plötzlich ein Pferd zu ihnen her galloppiert kam. „Haldir von Lorìen! Wie geht's denn altes Haus?!", rief Aragorn und sprang auf. Zac geriet auch ganz aus dem Häuschen und quietschte entzückt als Haldir auch ihr die Hand reichte. Han und der Rest Truppe warf ihr komische Blicke zu und sie hielt inne. „. . .Was?" Han konnte sich ein: „Du bist verrückt" nicht verkneifen, woraufhin Zac erwiderte: „Oh, echt. . . tschuldigung. . .!" Sie grinste und Han musste lachen. Dann machte Haldir dieses Elben-können-heilen-fuchtel-fuchtel-murmel-cool-tu-geheimnisvolles- Licht-mach-indem-Taschenlampe-unter-Mantel-anknips-ohhh-bin-ich-toll-und- hübsch-und-genial-schaut-mal-was-ich-kann-so-jetzt-schnell-n-paar-elbisch- klingende-wörter-grölen-abrakadabra-gesund-Dings mit Sam und führte sie anschließend nach Lorìen.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie abermals von Orks angegriffen. Zac stöhnte auf und meinte: „ Schon wieder! Hey Jungs ihr langweilt mich langsam! Ich dachte wir hätten es hier so mit so Viechern wie Riesenkraken oder Würgeschlangen zu tun, aber Orks. . . hm." Han trat ihr auf die Füße und Zac wurde augenblicklich still.  
  
Der erste Ork hob den Arm und sofort brüllte Han: „LAUFT ZU GANDALF, SCHNELL!!" Woraufhin Zac schon etwas erwidern wollte, es dann aber doch ließ und seufzend ihren Mund wieder schloss, in der Annahme, dass es ja sowieso keinen Zweck hatte. Als Han aber dann noch mal dasselbe kreischte und schon drauf und dran war, zu „Gandalf" zu rennen, brach es doch aus ihr heraus: „Gandalf_ist_ tot !! MERK DIR DAS ENDLICH MAL!!" Han stutzte. „JA SCHAIßE! Dann LAUFT ZU PIPPIIIINN!!" Zac hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum zu Pippin. . .?" Han stutzte ein zweites Mal und überlegte kurz. „Weil Pippin süß ist?" Doch die Anderen waren schon längst dabei, die Orks niederzumetzeln („Krepiert ihr Schweine!!") und Han gesellte sich zu Aragorn, Zac zu Legolas.  
  
„Legolas. . . es sind so viele!", keuchte sie und feuerte einem weiteren Ork einen Pfeil in den Hintern. Legolas wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und meinte: „Gan ruhig. M-mach einfach das was ich mache." In diesem Moment bekam er von einem Ork einen Schubs und sein Bogen fiel ihm aus den Händen. Augenblicklich ließ Zac ihren Bogen auch fallen. „Geben wir jetzt auf?", fragte sie mit einer naiven Stimme und Legolas vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Schließlich war es dann doch geschafft und einer Weiterreise stand nichts mehr im Wege, außer vielleicht. . .  
  
„NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMEIN DRITTES SCHWERT ISS WECH!! HAT IRGENDWER DES GSEHN??" Han wuselte schreiend zwischen den toten Orks umher und suchte nach ihrem Schwert, das sie nach dem Kampf hatte fallen lassen. Der Rest stand nur kopfschüttelnd daneben und Han gab es irgendwann schimpfend auf. Gerade als sie weitergehen wollten, drehte Haldirs Pferd auf einmal durch und rannte weg. Aragorn trat mit geschwollener Brust vor und schaute sich heldenhaft um. „Ich werde dein edles Ross wieder zurückholen, glaub mir!!", verkündete er triumphierend und machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, in die das „edle Ross" verschwunden war. Nur kam er nicht weit, weil er gleich darauf über seinen Mantel stolperte und mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Matsch purzelte. Doch er stand gleich wieder auf und tat so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Gleich darauf kam das Pferd dann auch zurückgetrottet, einen Ork hinter sich herschleifend. Es wollte ja bloß seinem Herrchen ein bisschen helfen!!  
  
Als sie dann endlich weitergehen konnten, machte Zac nach ein paar Kilometern allen schreiend klar, dass sie einen Riss in ihrer grün-blauen Tunika hatte. „Diese blöden Orks!! Nur die sind dran schuld! WARUM KÖNNEN DIE NICH BESSER AUFPASSEN WOHIN SIE IHRE BEHÄMMERTEN SCHWERTER TUN!! SOLCHE *BEEEEEEEP* VON EINEM *BEEEEEEEP* DIE SOLLN SICH *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* DIESE *BEEEEP* VER*BEEEEEP* NOCH MAL!!", kreischte sie und es brauchte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, bis man sie wieder beruhigt hatte. So ging das dann auch weiter, und so brauchten sie, statt der eingeplanten zwei Tage, fast vier Tage, bis sie in Lorìen ankamen. 


	3. DAS ende der 1ten staffel

Kapitel 3- „Hast du Gummibärchen da?"  
  
Ich habs geschafft, ich hab Han überredet weiterzuschreiben. Sie war nämlich bei mir über Nacht und da haben wir abwechselnd weitergemacht. Dieser Teil is jetz von uns beiden. Jah. Punkt.  
  
Doch es passierte! Sie kamen an! Frodo. Äh ja also Frodo rannte allen voraus, da er unbedingt Galadriel etwas fragen wollte. Und zwar (ich kann mit diesem Essensteil in der Hand nicht schreiben. PUNKT) wie sie den fucking Ring vernichten konnten (hey ich schreib mit der linken Hand mit nur dem kleinen Finger.) Also rannte Frodo in diesen einen Wald da rein und wurde auch, wie es dort üblich ist, mit Pfeil und Bogen empfangen. Als die anderen ein lautes Quieken (+grunz+) hörten rannten sie ihm nach um ihn mal wieder zu retten. (Essensteil= weg) Als diese Wächter da Legolas und Orlando erblickten war wieder alles in Ordnung (Jahhhh Salzstangen!) und sie ließen die Gefährten weiter zu Galadriel. „HA! Des schaut ja geiler aus wie im Film!", rief Han an jeder Ecke mindestens dreimal. (Schon aufgefallen? Ich mach jetzt nur noch ein Ausrufezeichen [außer jemand wird vergewaltigt]!) Galadriel ging ihnen schon mit diesem schwebenden Gang entgegen und rief laut aus:" AHHHHH wie schöhhn! Besuuuhhch! +glück+ Wen habt ihr mir denn da mitgebracht? Was ist der Grund für euren Besuch?"-„ Tja also Situation: Mir ist Han, das ist Zac, wir finden dich cool und wir ham ma wieder so nen Ring. Den hat WasserMaxx gemacht. Find ich halt scheiße und jetzt wissen wir halt nich wohin!" Betreffende Stille. (Huhhahahaha Salzstangen jah! +mampf+) „Ahhaaahh. Ja das hab ich gewusst. Zeig mir mal den Ring!", sagte Galadriel ruhig und streckte ihre Hand aus. Orlando legte ihn auf ihre zarte Hand und verzog sich wieder hinter Legolas, da er im Kindesalter einmal schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihr gemacht hatte (andere Geschichte). (Erstens da ist die Maus, zweitens da liegt die Maus =interner Witz- war mir grad danach) Galadriel drehte ihn und staunte: „Der ist ja gar nicht aktiviert. Ja schau her da musst du da soohhh einen Spruch sagen und dann... Habbeldi Wabbeldi (das war jetzt der Spruch) und schon!!!" Der Ring begann zu glühen und zu leuchten und zu fliegen. JAH. Zu FLIEGN! Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich war dabei! „AHHHH!", Orlando warf sich auf den Boden, wonach ihn die anderen anschauten als wäre er gerade zu einem Gummibärchen geworden. „Och Orlando. Du nimmst es mir doch nicht übel, dass ich dich mal in ein Gummibärchen verwandelt habe? Ich war jung. Und brauchte das Geld. Äh nein. Na egal. Der Ring ist jetzt aktiviert und besitzt ganz ganz schöne Fähigkeiten, die ihr nicht besitzt. Hahahaeheheheheh. Aber zurück zum Thema... okay. RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHTTTSSSSSSVERSAMMMEEELLLUHHHHNNNNG!!!"(Da wird jetzt jemand vergewaltigt), kreischte Galadriel und die Gefährten fanden sich in dem einen Saal da wieder. Elrond war auch da."Wie hat sie das gemacht? Wie hat sie das gemacht? WIE!", schrie Zac und konnte sich nicht verkneifen laut loszulachen. Elrond rief: "BITTE AllE HINSETZEN!!!" Alle gehorchten und ließen sich auf die Stühle fallen (jaja lie?en). Elrond begann mit dem üblichen fack wie „Ring ist doof" oder „Ring muss weg" auch ab und zu kam ein „ RING IST NICHT GUT!", „Ring wird weggeworfen. UND WASSERMAXX AUCH!" oder „Wer macht das?" hervor. Orlando, Merry und Pippin sprangen auf und setzten sich dann wieder hin da es falscher Alarm gewesen war. Elrond blickte drei Minuten sehhr doof und fuhr dann intensiv Galadriel anstarrend fort (schon wieder mit seinem Auto. Ach er hat ja keins.): „Ich denke das alles wäre einfacher gewesen wenn der Ring NICHT von einer BESTIMMTEN PERSON-ich nenne jetzt KEINEN Namen- aktiviert wäre. Vielen Dank Galla. Also schlage ich vor das die die es machen wollen jetzt aufstehen und mir einen vernünftigen Grund dafür geben sie mitgehen zu lassen (er will schon wieder jemand stehlen)." Legolas stand auf: „Wer geht kriegt meinen Schutz per BOGEHHN!" Kurz darauf stand auch Aragorn (mir is nix besseres eingefallen.) „Ich komm auch mit." Nachdem Sam, Merry, Pippin, Zac (wurde von Legolas automatisch mit hochgezogen), Gimli, Boromirs Leiche nein Scherz aufgestanden waren saßen nur noch Frodo, Han und Orlando, die damit beschäftigt waren Hans Schwert zu suchen. Als sie bemerkten dass sie hier wohl sitzen bleiben würden wenn sie jetzt nichts sagten ( bez. nicht aufstanden) riefen sie: „FACK HEY! WIR KOMMEHN AUCH MIIHHIIT!" Pippin warf mal wieder ein „Großartig, und wo solls hingehn?" ein und somit waren sie komplett und auch schon wieder in Galadriels (nein nicht IN ihr) Haus. (AOK- ball= fucking +fall+ +salzstangen mit runter reiß+ +sich mit allem was da is überschütt+. Punkt!)  
  
APSCHNIET!! WAITER IM TÄKST WIR WARN GRAD IN HERR DER RINGE DER FILM MUHAHA UND IHR NICHT HEHEH HAHAH NÄNÄNÄ!!!  
  
Okay. DER Tag der Abreise war gekommen (nicht der Tag der AbRECHNUNG, nein falsch getippt). Aragorn erklärte beim Frühstück noch: „Also. Unser Weg ist folgendermaaaahßen: zuerst Kurs nach Nordosten in DEN grünen Bereich, dann durchs Land ohne Namen und weiter nach Verbatim. Irgendwelche Extrawünsche??" Legolas kam fluchend herein. „JAAAAHHH!!!! Wir müssen.... zu mir.... uns... nach Hause, ins Düsterwald. In den Düsterwald halt. Es ist etwas gaaaaanz schreckliches passiert. ICH HAB KEINE FRISCHEN UNTERHOSEN MEHR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (des schreibe jetz ICH ja ich also da wird keiner vergewaltigt.)" Alle starrten ihn an. „Also okay dann ein Abstecher zum Düsterwald wird eingebaut.... das schaffen wir heute noch. Müssen wir halt von da an dann weiter ins-" Han unterbrach ihn kreischend. „ICH WILL AUCH WOANDERS HIN!! WIR MÜSSEN UNBEDINGT IN MORDOR VORBEISCHAUN!!! ODER ICH STREIKE!!! JAAAAAHHHH MORDOR DA KOMMT DIE SCHWEIZER SCHOKOLADE HER.... äh." Also planten sie zwischen Düsterwald und dem Land ohne Namen noch einen kleinen Umweg nach Mordor dazwischen rein. Han war überglücklich und wollte schon los: „So jetzt können wir gehen." Pippin und Merry blickten von ihren noch vollen Tellern auf. „Waf? Fir effn nof!!", nuschelten sie mit vollem Mund. Da meldete sich Frodo zaghaft: „Ääääääääääähhhhhh also ich bleibe bleibe bleibe bleibe.... ja ich bleibe wohl hier." Alle waren geschockt angesichts der Tatsache (die eben aufgetaucht war), dass Frodo sie nicht weiter begleiten würde. „MEIN GOTT FRODO JA SCHEIßE SO EIN FACK DU WILLST UNS DOCH NICHT WIRKLICH VERLASSEN??"-„Doch."-„Oh, okay, auch gut. Dann bleibst du eben. Willst was von dem Elbenweib da hä??" Frodo lief von Kopf bis Fuß rot an. „Ähm ähm ähm ähm (er wiederholt sich irgendwie nicht?) ja ICH MEINE nein also doch ähhhhh...... shit ich hab das Bügeleisen laufen lassen. Muss kurz weg."-„Tja hier gibt's aber noch kein Bügeleisen Herr Beutlin"-„Fuuuooaaaaack dann dann ist also dann. Dann läuft meine Dusche noch."-„Hier gibt's aber keine Duschen."-„KACKE gut dann hab ich den Staubsauger nicht ausgesteckt."-„Was bitte ist ein Staubsauger??"-„OKAY ich gebs ja zu meine Schuhe sind offen ich muss mich kurz bücken JA??"-„Du hast aber keine Schuhe an."-„GUUUT ich seh euch sowieso nie wieder ja ich liebe Galadriel und sie mich PUNKT. Okay oder habt ihr auch ein Problem damit?" Alle schwiegen und Frodo dampfte (+dampfdampf+) schmollend ab. „Gut das wär geklärt. Sonst noch irgendwelche Extrawürste????? Nein? Gut." Han singt gerade neben mir aber PROBLEM: CD geht nicht. SO....: „WOULD YOU CRY-ES IST NIHICHT DRIN (zur Melodie von Enrique Eglesias' Hero)... Would you lauf... du blöde Ceheddeehee... you would die.... if you don't geh jetzt..." und so... JAH jetzt geht sie. Die Drohungen haben geholfen.  
  
AAAAls dann alles geklärt war, gingen sie PUNKT. Na ja sie gingen mit betroffenen Mienen weil Frodo ja nich mehr da war.  
  
„Na wenigstens ist er nicht mal wieder von nem Ringgeistviech oder so Zeuch aufgespießt worden. Oder? Hm?", meinte Han und erntete (keine Äpfel) MAL WIEDER bööööhhhöööööööööööööööse Blicke.  
  
„Legolas?"-„Was is?"-„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich gemacht.... ich meine hast du jetzt nix mehr drunter?"-„Wo drunter (PUNKT hehe)"-„Na unter der Hose."-„Na was glaubst du denn?! ÄH ich hab nix drunter ja?!" Han kam von hinten an Zac und Legolas heran und fragte grinsend: „Legolas darf ich dich mal eben schnell ausziehn und schaun ob du die Wahrheit sagst??", und erntete Applaus von Seiten Orlandos, Pippins und Merrys, jedoch Buhrufe von Seiten Zacs, Sams und Gimlis (Gimli lebt ja auch noch scheiße. Und Aragorn? Jah der auch gut. Alle noch da). UND DANN kam Boromirs Leiche als Zombie und fraß sie alle auf. Nein Scherz. Dann kam nämlich Darth Wayder mit seinem Lichtschwert und Luke Skywalker im Arm. Nein das wars auch nicht. Weil da kam Heule Berry und alle ertranken in ihren Tränen. Nein auch falsch. In Echt kamen nämlich Orks. Das ist jetzt..... richtig. Ja. Jahaa.  
  
„SCHEIßE SO EIN FACK. Lauft", ordnete Aragorn wie üblich an, aber alle sahen ihn bloß verständnislos an. „Lahuft! VERPISST EUCH ODER ICH TRETE JEDEM EINZELNEN IN DEN ARSCH ES SIN TOO MATSCH FÜR UNS KAPIERT IHR NULLCHECKER???!!!!"-„Gna gna gna. ICH schaff die allllleehh locker. Jah. Also wenn ich mein Schwert dahh hätte...................... so muss ich Arili recht geben LAUFT IHR NARREN!!! Jah es hieß Flieht ihr Narren aber da wir ja nicht zu Gandalf laufen können. Scheiße ne?", sagte Han (wer sonst?) und während sie weiter philosophierte wurde sie von den anderen hinterher gezogen. „Weil nehmlisch ich bin guuhhht!", gnate sie weiter, und so kamen sie schließlich im Düsterwald an. Merry, Pippin, Orlando und Han machten Witze über Legolas` Unterwäsche. „Mit Mickey Mousehhh!!! HAHAHAHAHA HUHUAHA Oder mit Donald Duck oder mit Pokemon oder mit Digimon oder mit Orlando drauf oder mit.... „ Legolas kam mit ein paar SEHHHHHR weißen Boxershorts wieder aus dem Haus, das eigentlich eine V(FUÄHHCK ICH HAB MICH VERSCHLUCKT!)illa war. „Ach komm Legolas. Du verdirbst mir den Spaß."- „Deswegen habe ich auch das hier mitgebracht", antworteteteteteeteteteteteteteteteteteteteteetetetetetetetetetete (shit Finger eingeschlafen.) Legolas und zog eine Unterhose, sehhr eng und mit Teletubbies und eine aus Rosa Plüsch heraus (siehe Prinzenprobleme). „MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHö!", johlte Pippin und Han: „Danke Lescholasch! Ich bin dir jah sooooohhh dankbar. UND JETZT AB NACH MORDOR!!!!!Jahhhhhh!!"(scheiße ich hab grade jemanden vergewaltiget. MUHÄHÄHÄ wegen der Ausrufezeichen.) Aragorn trat den Rückzug an und ging wieder weg. (Wärüm? Weil nehmlösch...)  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Mordor war gannnnnnnnz viel schönes. Jaja. Als erstes sahen sie einen Balrog (ballrock jah! Wer hats erfunden? Lessi hats erfunden gna) und Han ärgerte sich über ihren Fotoapparat den sie nicht dabei hatte. Als sie dann verstand, dass das Balrog gefährlich war, zog sie ihr Schwert und fing an es zu polieren. „Ich hab das Schwert von Pippin wieder gefunden. Pflege muss sein. Scheiße jetzt is es mir runtergefallen ach mist wo ist es hingefallen? Ach dumm von mir", sagte sie und blickte treu zu Pippin der ihr sofort wieder verzieh. (Angi du alter Wichser gib mir mal Englisch. Das hat Prinz Paris alias Spike mal zu seinem `Besten Freund´ gesagt- ich liebe diesen Satz- war mir grade danach.) „Jahhhh darf ich?"-„Wüszss?"-„Jah den Rock da killen?", fragte Orlando. „Wärüm du?", quäkte Han und maulte vor sich hin. Als der Balrog dann von Orlando (jah von IHM) erfolgreich aufgespießt worden war. Jah Punkt. Dann kam das Licht und wurde hell und beleuchtete die Welt. Geklaut aus Geschichtsheft Eintrag von Chris, Annny und MISCH!  
  
Nachdem Han in Mordor Sightseeing gemacht hatte zogen sie verglückt weiter. Also dann gingen sie halt nach Morien (gibt's des?) Ach nee. Marulah. Ne was war des jetzt. JAHHHH dann gingen sie weiter zum grünen Bereich. Ja zu DEM grünen Bereich. Sie kamen unverwundet an und als Legolas, Zac und Gimli und Sam die riesige Bibliotek DES grünen Bereiches entdeckten stürtzten sie sich förmlich auf die Bücher. Orlando, Han, Merry, Pippin blieben draußen. „Oh jah. Durst", sagte Orlando nach drei Minuten. „Dann trink doch was. Wassa is hinten", antwortete Merry doch Orlando „Ach scheiß (ahahahha ich hab schreib geschrieben!) auf das Wasser ich will SCHAMPANIER!!", schrie Orlando. „Nein."-„Büddehh"-„Ich hab selber geschrieben was passiert wenn man einem Elben Alkohol gibt. Also NEIN!"-„Abada abdadad- bittehhh. Aber guuht. Wenn du mainst? Dann gehen wir halt weiter. Los." Er ging den Pfad zurück. „Ähm ich glaub wir haben hier was vergessen!", sagte Pippin zu Han, Orlando und Merry, die schon gingen. „Was? Ich hab mein Schwert liegen lassen stimmts? Wo is eigentlich Aragorn?", fragte Han. „Der is ähhm. Nein wir haben KEINE Pizza mit Salami!"-„Nein? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"- „Da hat sich jemand verwählt. Auf meim Händi."-„Also Aragorn ist weg. Punkt oder was?"-„Nein Aragorn ist aufm Klo- nach dem Motto mal für kleine Aragorns. Er hat ne schwache Blase. Also jetzt holn wir die anderen und dann gehen wir hier weg. So grün hier." Also gingen sie in die große Pipliotekk (=Bibliothek) und zerrten die anderen raus. Dann gingen sie Aragorn suchen und hämmerten gegen die Klotür damit er sich endlich beeilen sollte. Als das geschafft war, verliefen sie sich. Ja sie verliefen sich. Denn gerade als sie aus DEM grünen Bereich raus waren war alles wieder so bunt und verwirrend da verliefen sie sich (Überraschung) und mussten einen anderen Weg nämlich den über das Laber-Tal nehmen. Das Laber-Tal hatte seinen Namen DAHER, weil die Leute tagein tagaus redeten und brabbelten und murmelten und plärrten und laberten und sabbelten und wasauchimmerten und nicht wegen dem Bier. Tja, und im Laber-Tal, da hörte niemand einem zu, da jeder nur sich selbst zuhörte. Han flippte sofort aus, weil sie immer jemanden brauchte der ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und eben ZUHÖRTE. „AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ICH FLIPPE DUUUUUURCH AHAHAAAAAHHHHHH SCHEIßE NEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN FAAAAACK NIEMAND WIRD MIR MEHR ZUHÖREEEHN!!", brüllte sie überlaut und der Rest der Begleiter ähh Gefährten schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Schließlich HÖRTEN sie ihr zu. Plötzlich riefen Legolas, Zac und Sam im Chor: „SIIIIIGHTSEEIIIIIIING!!! (*ICH* HABE NIEMANDEN VERGEWALTIGT OKAY PUNKT)" und rasten los. Die anderen konnten nur aufstöhnen und, als sie nach fünf Stunden Füße wundlaufen endlich in einem Cafè Halt machten, sich ausruhen. Nun okay es waren drei Stunden. Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls gab es in diesem Cafè als einziges unter allen Cafès in der Stadt bloß Wein zu trinken und Zac und Han bestellten sich nichtsahnend zwei Gläser. Zac war natürlich als erstes fertig und schaute Han zu, die bei weitem nicht so schnell fertig zu sein gedachte (Han eben: „Ich weiß eben wie man Wein genießt!!"). Weil sie wusste wie leicht Han betrunken werden konnte, meinte sie nach einiger Zeit (nach einer WAHREN Begebenheit): „Han, du solltest nicht so viel trinken."-„Du hast genauso viel getrunken!"-„Nein", sagte Zac, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, Han vielsagend ansehend, „ICH hab meins schon ausgetrunken!!" Von allen Seiten bekamen die beiden Beifall und fingen an sich zu verbeugen. PUUUHHHNKKT.  
  
Da sie nun alle etwas angetrunken waren, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, vergaßen sie, dass zwischen Verbatim und Laber-Tal noch Das Land Ohne Namen lag. Als sie nun die Grenze des nächsten Landes am nächsten Tag überschritten, nachdem Pippin tausendmal gefragt hatte, ob das jetzt die Grenze wäre und Aragorn immer mit „Bald" geantwortet hatte, warn sie so müde, dass sie erstmal ihr gesamtes Geld für ein Luxus- Hotel ausgaben. Han und Zac teilten sich ein Zimmer und so konnte keiner schlafen weil sie die ganze Nacht hindurchkicherten. Was heißt kicherten. Sie SCHRIEEN vor lachen und konnten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Anscheinend hatte Han mal wieder irgendwas UNHEIMLICH Witziges von sich gegeben. Als dann Pippin, der sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, gähnend hereinkam und sich GANZ AUS VERSEHEN zu Han ins Bett kuschelte (es war ja trotz allem dunkel im Zimmer), brach das totale Chaos aus. Han kreischte weil Totalschock, Zac quietschte weil Totalschock von Hans Gekreische, Pippin plärrte irgendwas von Entschuldigung ich habs nicht gewusst, Legolas und Orlando kamen ins Zimmer und fanden den Lichtschalter nicht, auf der Suche danach stießen sie mit Aragorn zusammen, der nachsehen wollte was passiert war und fielen auf Sam, Merry und Gimli drauf, die bei dem Gewicht ächzten und stöhnten und zum Schluss kam noch Cinderella und machte das Licht an und alles war wieder gut. Schon gut es war NICHT Cinderella. Es war der Haushälter, der ihnen zur Strafe morgens das Frühstück verweigerte.  
  
So zogen sie mit knurrendem Magen los und versuchten krampfhaft, anhand Elronds absolut UNLESERLICHER Wegbeschreibung den Fluß zu finden (anscheinend sollte es ein Fluß sein soviel wussten sie schon mal), in den sie den Ring schmeißen sollten. Als sie schließlich einen gefunden hatten, der ihnen passte, warteten sie noch ein paar Minuten um WasserMaxx die Gelegenheit zu geben, aufzutauchen und sie anzugreifen wie es wohl zu erwarten gewesen wäre, doch WasserMaxx kam und kam nicht. Erst als sie mit vereinter Kraft (sie wollten alle aufs Titelblatt der Zeitschrift „Ringträger- die neue Generation von Vernichtern, die die Einen Ringe entsorgen" kommen) den Ring in die Fluten schleuderten und sich über den glücklichen Ausgang der Mission freuten, erschien WasserMaxx lachend und schrie: „IHR WOLLT ALSO MEINEN RING VERNICHTEN??? HAH DAS WERDE ICH WOHL ZU VERHINDERN WISSEN! HINWEG MIT EUCH!!" Aragorn blickte zu ihm herunter und meinte: „Aber wir haben ihn nicht mehr. NÄNÄNÄNÄNÄÄÄNÄ WIR SIND TOLLER UND BESSER ALS DU HEHEHE DU BIST JA SO EIN LOSER, DU WEICHEI, DU TROTTEL, DACHTEST DU WIRKLICH DU KÖNNTEST UNS DAVON ABHALTEN?? Sag mal, warum kommst du eigentlich erst jetzt?"-„Na ja ich musste mir noch meine große Schwester CineMaxx vom Hals schaffen. Wollt ihr die nicht auch für mich wegschmeißen? Ich zahle gut!"-„Wie jetzt.... dann wolltest du den Ring also gar nicht?"- „NEIN um Himmels Willen!! Er war grauenhaft!! Er ist immer abgehauen, hat sich an meinen Süßigkeiten und Computerspielen vergriffen! Immer sollte ich ihm sein Lieblingsgericht, Pudding aller Art, machen! Er wollte Montags Himbeerpudding, Dienstags Schokoladenpudding, Mittwochs Zitronenpudding, Donnerstags Vanillepudding, Freitags Bananenpudding und Samstags und Sonnatsg Wackelpudding!! Es war eine einzige Schufterei!! Ich bin froh dass er weg ist. HASTA LAVISTA BABYS!!" Und damit drehte er sich um und man sah, wie er mit der einen Hand einen Knopf betätigte, der die Rauchmaschine in Gang setzte, damit er sich in dem Zeug unbemerkt verdrücken konnte, während die anderen hustend am Ufer des Flußes standen.  
  
„Tjaah Herr Elrond, das wars auch schon. Jetzt ist er in dem Fluß ertrunken, der Ring. Ja jetzt ist er tot. Vertrunken. Und CineMaxx haben wir nie kennengelernt", erzählte Aragorn und Arwen haute (briet ihm eins über höhö) ihm mit der Pfanne, in der sie gerade Spiegeleier für alle machte, auf den Schädel. „Wofür war das denn???"-„Du sollst nicht von anderen Frauen in meiner Gegenwart sprechen, schon gar nicht gut über sie!!"-„Ab...ab....aber.... aber Schatz, ich....."-„ENDE DER DISKUSSION!! DREI TAGE PUTZDIENST!!"  
  
Und damit endete das Abenteuer von Han und Zac erstmal. Als Elrond ihnen sagte, dass er sie zurückteleportieren konnte, wurde Zac wütend. „Du meinst wir sind völlig UMSONST auf diese Reise gegangen?? Ich dachte, wenn wir den Ring vernichten dann kommen wir auch wieder nach Hause und nicht-" Han schüttelte den Kopf. „War doch toll." Elrond seufzte und erklärte: „Das hab ich nie gesagt. Ihr WOLLTET doch mit. Und jetzt..... nun, verabschiedet euch, aber +schnief+ geht +schluck+ damit +schneuz+ bitte +schluchz+ auf den +heul+ Gang +umstehendeanspotz+ ja +rotz+? Ich.... ich ertraahge das nihiiicht +augenwisch+!!" Zac wollte sich gar nicht von Legolas trennen und klammerte sich unter Tränen an seinen Arm. „NEINEINEINEINEINEINEINEIN ICH WIIIIIILL NIIIIIICHT!!!! AHHHHH!!!!", flennte sie und Han zog sie, nachdem sie ein paar „Peace Brüder bis dann tschau" zu Orlando, Pippin, Merry und Aragorn gebrüllt hatte, die heulend in einer Reihe dastanden und sich die Augen wischten, mit sich zu Elrond, der sie anwies, sich auf den Steintisch der inzwischen zum Ring-Tisch mutiert war, zu stellen. „ABRA KADABRA SCHWABBELDI WUPPS!!", rief er und –Schwupps- saßen die beiden wieder auf dem Sofa bei Zac daheim. Es herrschte die gleiche Unordnung, die Uhrzeit war genau die gleiche geblieben und sie waren um kein Jahr gealtert. Na ja warum auch. „Tjah, pff, ich denke jetzt haben wir genügend Material für unsre Geschichte, meinst du nicht?"  
  
  
  
ENDE DER 1TEN STAFFEL. 2TE KOMMT SOBALD WIR DAZU KOMMEN. VIELLEICHT GIBT'S AUCH NOCH NE 3TE, IST ABER NICHT VORGESEHEN (voller Terminplan höhö)......... R&R 


End file.
